


Ari

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim go back to Peru to get married following a Chopec ceremony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ari

## Ari

by Carlito

Author's website:  [http://www.geocities.com/sylviainc/ (under construction)](http://www.geocities.com/sylviainc/)

I do not own the characters in this story (unfortunately), they belong to Pet Fly Production, Paramount Network Television and UPN. I just borrow them for our enjoyment and will give them back later. much later. 

Hi everybody, this is the sequel to my story It's My Life. I'd like to thank Sheryl for her wonderful and hard work in beta reading this story for me and for turning it into real English. because I'm French-speaking. I'd also like to thank Blue rose, Krycec Lover and S'Belle for their help with the information. This is the first time I upload a story in .txt, please forgive me if it looks funny <g>

This is a m/m, slash, Romance, Humor, Drama story. It contains m/m graphic sexual situations. Please, do not read if you are under the legal age and/or are offended.

This story is a sequel to: [It's My Life](romance2/itsmy.)

* * *

Ari  
by Carlito 

Jim and Blair arrived in Cusco after two long, exhausting flights and boarded their last connecting flight to Lima. Because Jim had made the reservations at the last minute, they had to make a stopover of a few hours in Cusco. 

They finally arrived at the Jorge Chavez International Airport in Lima. They went through customs, collected their bags and took a cab to their hotel. 

* * *

"Buenos das," said Blair, approaching the receptionist of the hotel. 

"Buenos das, Senr. Puedo ayudarle?" asked the young man. 

"Seores Sandburg y Ellison. Tenemos una reseva para dos," said Blair, glancing sideways at Jim and smiling. 

The receptionist searched his register to find their reservation. "Aqu est. Seores Ellison y Sandburg. Una suite para dos." 

"A suite?" asked Blair stunned. 

"Si, Seor. La Luna de miel suite," said the receptionist, as stunned as Blair. 

"Pienso que hay un error. Voy a verificar." 

"The Honeymoon suite?" repeated Blair, staring at Jim questioningly. 

"There's no mistake," said Jim to the receptionist. "I reserved the Honeymoon suite." 

"Uh, Si Seor. Aqu est la llave," said the young man, giving Jim the key of their suite. 

"Gracias," said Jim, taking the key and signing the register. 

They left the reception, took the elevator and went to their suite. 

* * *

"Wow!" beamed Blair when they entered the honeymoon suite. He threw his bags in a corner and put his camera on the table. 

Jim laid his own bags next to Blair's and approached his Guide, who was checking out the suite. 

The front door opened to a hall leading to the living room. The bathroom was on the right side of the hall; it was huge, and included a Jacuzzi. On the left side of the hall was the bedroom with a kingsize bed. The entire suite was decorated with Peruvian artefacts, furniture and decoration; but it was tasteful and not exaggerated as in many hotel. 

"Like it?" asked Jim, slipping his arms around his Guide. 

"Oh yeah," whispered Blair, leaning back into his lover. "Thank you, Jim." 

Turning Blair into his arms, Jim leaned forward and kissed the younger man gently, enjoying the feel of the full, hot, warm lips against his. 

Blair purred with pleasure and opened his mouth to welcome Jim's tongue. The Sentinel didn't miss the opportunity and slipped his tongue into his Guide's mouth, mapping every little bit of the welcoming warmth. 

Sliding his fingers along Jim's spine, Blair grabbed the detective's buttocks and pulled him close, grinding his growing erection against his lover's. 

Jim tore his mouth away from Blair's to breath but was immediately assaulted by a hungry anthropologist, taking possession of his tongue again. 

Slipping his fingers into his Guide's silky curls, Jim pulled him away gently. "Chief ... Blair ... hold on." 

"Mmmmm," protested Blair, trying to claim Jim's mouth again. 

"Blair!" 

Blair finally came back to the reality. "What?" 

"What if we hit the Jacuzzi first?" 

Blair stepped away from Jim, lifted his right arm, sniffed his armpit and frowned. "I think you're right, man," he said smiling. 

Jim pulled Blair in a tight embrace and kissed him once again hard. Then he bit his way along the stubble-covered jaw to reach his lover's ear. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." 

Blair extricated himself reluctantly from Jim's embrace and headed to the bathroom. He prepared the Jacuzzi while Jim was calling the room service to order something to eat. 

* * *

When he was done with the order, he joined Blair in the bathroom. The grad student was already in the warm water, eyes closed, relaxing. "Hey, Chief, don't fall asleep now." 

Blair opened sleepy eyes. "Then c'mon and keep me awake," he whispered huskily. The Sentinel stripped in no time, almost ripping his clothes off and joined his Guide in the Jacuzzi. Jim pulled Blair closer in a demanding kiss. The younger man straddled Jim and slipped his arms around his lover's neck. 

Taking Blair's bottom lip between his teeth, Jim began to chew the tender skin. The teaching fellow started to rock gently against his partner, pressing and sliding their cocks against one another. 

Jim slipped his hands under the water and cupped Blair's ass, bringing him even closer. He released his partner's bottom lip to suck Blair's Adam apple. When he slid his finger between his Guide's buttocks, Blair threw his head backward and dug his fingernails into Jim's shoulders. Jim kept teasing Blair's body opening until his lover's muscles relaxed, and the detective's finger slid in till the first knuckle. 

Blair started to thrust faster and harder. Suddenly, Jim stopped sucking Blair's neck and bit his Guide's right nipple. 

Groaning deep in his throat, Blair came, his body shaking and his cock splashing his seed between their bodies, in the water. 

Jim kept biting and sucking his lover's nipple while sliding his finger deeper into Blair. With his free hand, he grabbed Blair's right hand, placed it on his aching cock and started to pump himself with their joined hands. 

Blair pushed Jim's hand away, closed his fist again around his Sentinel's erection and stroked Jim hard and fast. 

Suddenly, Jim slipped his finger out of Blair's body. He grabbed his Guide's face between his hands and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He sucked on Blair's tongue rhythmically, matching his thrusts and came as he groaned his pleasure into his lover's mouth. 

They finally broke apart to catch their breath. 

* * *

They stayed like that for a long time ... Blair straddling Jim, his head resting in the crook of his Sentinel's neck and Jim holding his Guide tightly in his arms with his head resting on the anthropologist's shoulder. 

A knock on the door brought them back from their ecstasy. 

"Dinner time," said Jim, trying to peal Blair away from him. 

The grad student protested and snuggled in closer. "Mmmm. Wanna stay here." 

"C'mon, Chief. Dinner's here." 

Blair finally let go of Jim. The detective stood up and grabbed a towel; which he tied around his waist and went to answer the door. When he opened the door, a young woman stood next to a dinner trolley. 

She eyed Jim's body from head to toe and blush vividly. "Bue ... Buenas tardes Seor," she stammered. 

"Buenas tardes," said Jim, smiling and stepping back to let her enter the room. 

The young woman pushed her trolley slowly into the hall, down to the room. 

"I'm starving, man. What did you ord...." started Blair, stepping naked in the bedroom. "Hi," he said to the waitress, grabbing a pillow and holding it in front of his mid section. 

The young woman's mouth fell wide open; she kept beaming in front of the beautiful, naked man standing in front of her. She turned to looked at the other man, the taller one ... he was smiling at her devilishly. The poor waitress couldn't stand it any more longer or she was sure she would spontaneously combust. She cleared her throat and tried to form a few words. "Buen ... buen apetito ... A ... Adis," she babbled, rushing out of the room without waiting for her tip. 

* * *

Jim heard the door closing and before Blair could move, he grabbed the anthropologist's camera and captured the moment for ever on film. Then he burst into laughter. "Jesus, Chief. This one's for posterity! You should see your face." 

Blair came back from his shock and threw the pillow on Jim. "That's not funny, man," then he started to laugh helplessly. 

"Oh, God, Chief, you should've seen her face when I opened the door. But the best part was when you burst into to the room." 

"Yeah, I saw that," said Blair, rushing towards the trolley like a starving animal. 

* * *

They hate everything the young woman had brought them in no time. It was a long time since they had a good meal, plane food not helping, and their little _sance_ in the Jacuzzi had opened their appetite even more. 

When they were done, they lay down in the huge bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. They slept the whole night without waking up, catching up from the exhausting flight and preparing for a long journey into the jungle. 

The next morning, they showered, ate their breakfast and started their trip to La Montaa and the Chopec's camp. 

* * *

8 hours and _a lot of_ miles later.... 

"Chief, watch out!" yelled Jim when he heard the sound of a snake. 

"Wha-a ... ARGH! Oh, Jim, shit," shouted Blair, falling to the ground. 

Jim whipped his knife from his backpack, and threw it, killing the snake before it disappeared. "You okay, Chief?" 

"Jim, God, that hurts." 

Jim reclaimed his knife and cut Blair's jeans to his knee. Then quickly taking off his belt, he wrapped it around his Guide's leg to improve a tourniquet. 

"HEY! Easy, man." 

"Sorry," said Jim. Then he collected the dead reptile. 

"What're you doing, man?" asked Blair, pressing his hands around his right calf. 

"It's a trick to suck the venom out," said Jim, slitting the skin of the snake length wise and peeling it back a little. Then, he wrapped it around Blair's leg, at the site of the bite. 

Blair watched with disgust as the body of the reptile turned dark green, almost black. "Yerk! That's really disgusting, man." 

"Yeah, I know. Now, hold still," said Jim, wrapping the dead snake around the anthropologist's calf. He kept moving the reptile to a clean spot on the snake's body until it stayed its regular color, the muscles sucking the poison out. Blair involuntary shook and jerked his leg away. 

"Please, Chief, I told you to hold still. It's important. Any kind of activity can speed up the circulatory system, causing the body to absorb the toxin quicker." 

"Okay. Okay." 

Jim looked at the bite, it was still a little swollen, but he could see the puncture marks of the fangs. He checked the snake's body ... it was clean. He pressed his hands above the bite again, as the wound started to bleed. 

After a couple of minutes, the bite wasn't as swollen anymore so Jim removed his belt from Blair's leg. "Okay, it's clean." 

"Jeez, Jim, it's like my leg's on fire. That hurts like hell." 

"I know, Chief. But the venom's out now," said Jim as he grabbed his backpack and took out his first-aid kit. "You're gonna take some Tylenol for the pain and rest." 

Blair swallowed the Tylenol and drank the water that his lover handed him. 

Jim then took some gauze and an antibiotic cream. He opened the tube of cream and squeezed some on his fingers to apply to Blair's wound. Finally, he wrapped the gauze around his Guide's calf and closed the tube of cream. 

Taking a clean handkerchief and the bottle of water, Jim poured some water on the cloth. Then, he wiped Blair's forehead to clean off the sweat and freshen him up. 

Leaving the wet handkerchief on his partner's forehead, Jim took their bedroll and laid it out on the ground. He removed Blair's shoes and socks and then helped him move to the bedroll. 

"You need to keep warm," said Jim while helping his friend to lie in the bedroll and zipping it up. 

"Wanna keep me warm?" asked Blair huskily, licking his lips. 

"You need to rest, Chief," said Jim smiling and giving his Guide the bottle of water again. "Here, drink more water." 

"I'm not thirsty." 

"You've got to drink to help eliminate the toxins." 

"Oh. Okay," said the anthropologist, grabbing the bottle and sipping at it. 

Jim stood up. "I'm going to search for some medical plants to help heal you. It won't take long. I saw some just over there," said the Sentinel, pointing to the trees a few feet away from them. 

"Hurry up." 

"Be right back." 

* * *

Jim left Blair and disappeared behind the trees. He quickly cut the plants he needed for the Ayahuasca potion and came back to his Guide's side. 

"Here we go, Chief," said Jim, sitting next to Blair. "How're you doing?" 

"I think I'm running a fever. I'm so hot, man." 

Jim removed the handkerchief from Blair's forehead and replaced it with his hand. Despite the fresh wet cloth, the younger man's face was burning. 

"What's that, Jim?" asked Blair, motioning to the plants. 

"Lianas of Ayahuasca, leaves of Chacruna and a single leaf of To. Those are what I need to prepare a Ayahuasca potion," said Jim, grabbing his backpack and taking out a small kit to prepare the brew. 

"A single leaf of To? Why a single one? And what's To anyway?" 

Jim smiled and started to cut the plants and put them into the kit. "I only used one leaf of To 'cause it's very dangerous. It can cause permanent mental impairment, and...." 

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a second. Permanent mental impairment? As in _mentally brain damaged_?" asked Blair horrified. 

Jim smiled again and patted his lover's shoulder. "Easy Chief, a single leaf isn't dangerous, and as long as you don't make a habit of smoking or eating that stuff, you're safe." 

"What about the potion? Doesn't Ayahuasca means something like Vine of the Soul?" asked Blair. 

"Yes. It comes from the Quechua words aya, meaning soul and huasca meaning vine." 

"Uh, Jim, I know that. But what's its use?" 

"The Ayahuasca is considered by many to be a holistic purge of body, mind and spirit." 

"A purge of the body? Does it mean what I think it means?" 

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But vomiting is a fundamental aspect of the holistic purge and is inevitable. It's part of the cleansing process," said Jim, pouring cold water on the plants. 

"Great. Really great, man ... Mental impairment, vomiting ... what else, Jim?" 

Jim looked down at the brew and mumbled, "Hallucinationssweatinganderection." 

"What?" 

"Hallucinations, sweating and erection." 

"Erection, huh?" 

"Yeah. You'll be hard during the whole process." 

"Of course!" groaned Blair, hiding his face in his hands. "What was I thinking?!" 

Jim took a new bottle of water and poured some cold water on the leaves. 

"How long will it take before the purge is over?" 

"A couple of hours," answered Jim, straining the leaves. 

"Hours!" said Blair, horrified. "Well, I guess I'm ready," he added, defeated. 

* * *

Jim poured the potion into a mug and handed it to his Guide. 

Blair took the bizarre beverage and drank. "Eww, that's really disgusting." 

"I know. Now, lemme strip you." 

"Yeah," moaned Blair huskily. 

"It's not what you think. You need to keep warm, but you're going to sweat a lot. The toxins will soak through your clothes. That's why we need to remove them." 

Jim helped Blair to strip and by the time they finished, the anthropologist was already shaking and feeling nauseous. "Jim! Ohmigod. I'm gonna ... I'm gonna...." 

"It's okay, c'mon." Helping his partner to stand up, Jim supported him away from their camp, and Blair started to vomit. 

"Man, that's fast," said Blair, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Yes, really fast." Jim grabbed the bottle of water and handed it to Blair. 

"Thanks," said Blair, taking the bottle and drinking slowly. 

"Now you can lie down, you won't vomit anymore. But you're going to hallucinate soon." 

"Jeez, Jim, I so don't wanna see pink elephants!" said Blair, giving the bottle back to Jim. 

"They won't be pink, Chief, but blue. It's not really hallucinations, it's more like...." 

"More like visions?" asked Blair, lying in the sleeping bag. 

Jim sat behind his Guide. "Yeah. Now, c'mon, put your head on my lap." 

The teaching fellow rested his head on the detective's lap, pulled the sleeping bag up to his chin and closed his eyes. 

A couple of minutes passed, then Blair shifted slightly in Jim's arms. "Jim?" 

"Um?" 

Blair lifted the bedroll ... his cock was rock-hard and leaking already. 

"I told you, Chief." 

"Can't we do something about that?" asked Blair, closing his fist around his cock, and starting to pump himself slowly. 

"No. You have to let it go away by itself," said Jim, reaching inside the sleeping bag and removing Blair's hand from the young man's penis. "It'll eliminate some toxins too." 

"You mean that it's going to calm down?" 

"No. When the process is over, you're going to come." 

"Oh," said Blair brightly. 

"Now, relax and close your eyes." 

Blair did as he was told ... he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

* * *

An hour later, Blair was sleeping, dampened with sweat, his skin glistening and his hair soaked and clinging to his face. Suddenly, he arched his back and started to shake violently. 

"JIM!" He yelled in a strangled cry. 

Jim tightened his arms around his lover, brushed the damp curls away from Blair's forehead and held him while he had a vision. 

* * *

<i>  
Blair was naked in the jungle, lost, looking through the trees, searching for Jim. He called his Sentinel but didn't get an answer. 

Everything around him was blue. 

He was walked deeper and deeper into the jungle, bending to avoid the branches, stepping over dead trunks and big flowers. Suddenly, something gleaming caught his sight ... two small amber sparks hidden between the foliage. 

Stopping, he looked very carefully at the amber sparks which suddenly moved and came closer. Stepping out of the foliage, magnificent wolf was revealed. 

Blair took a step backward but was unable to run away. The animal came closer and licked the anthropologist's hand. Then, it turned away and disappeared in the jungle. 

Starting to run, Blair followed the wolf to a campfire. There was a black jaguar, lying by the fire, waiting. At their approach, the jaguar turned its head, stared at them ... and morphed ... into Jim. 

The Sentinel was naked, except for a loincloth and his body was painted. 

Blair looked at himself, he was now wearing the same loincloth and was painted too. 

Jim approached his Guide, took him in his arms and kissed him hard. They fell on their knees and the kiss became even more feverish. 

They both were hard and feeling a hunger for each other that they had never felt before. 

Pushing Jim onto his back, Blair settled between the detective's legs. He lay on his lover's strong body and thrust hard, sliding their erections against one another r... and they both came together within moments. 

Blair shouted his lover's name as the fire turned green, then blue, and leapt to the sky ... the flames almost five feet high. 

**"JIM!"**  
</i>

* * *

"JIM!" shouted Blair, convulsing helplessly, grinding his teeth together and clutching Jim's forearms. Then he passed out. 

Jim unclenched Blair's hands from his arms, took the handkerchief and poured some water on it. He cleaned the sweat on his Guide's forehead and then opened the bedroll ... Blair's cock was now soft and he was covered with semen. 

Slipping away from under the grad student's head, Jim wet the cloth again. He cleaned Blair's stomach and belly, moving downward and bathing his lover's genitals. When he finished, he stood up and undressed. Eventually, Jim slid into the sleeping bag, cuddled up against Blair and zipped the bedroll back up. 

Blair's fever had cooled down, he wasn't sweating anymore and the last remnants of the potion were through his system ... Blair was saved and had expelled all of the snake's toxins and venom that were still in his system. Tomorrow it would seem as if nothing had happened. 

Jim reached out and grabbed his backpack. He took out a few strips of jerky, ate them and drank some water. He slipped his arms around Blair and rested his head on his Guide's chest. 

That night, Jim didn't sleep so he could monitor Blair's heartbeat and temperature. 

* * *

The next morning Blair was still a little weak, but he was gaining strength quickly. They broke up camp and packed everything back into their backpacks. Their breakfast consisted in jerky and bottled up water. They went to the nearby river and bathed quickly. Jim teased Blair to watch out for leeches. 

Finally, when everything was ready, they started to walk again and headed for the Chopecs' camp. It took them 10 hours to reach the camp where they were welcomed by the Elder who immediately showed them their hut. They were offered food and were able to rest for the night. 

* * *

The next morning, when they woke up, they went out of the hut and saw six women from the tribe staring at them. 

"You'll have to go with them, Chief," said Jim, knowing why the women were there. 

"Why? Where?" asked Blair nervously, not wanting to leave Jim. 

"They're gonna prepare you for the ceremony." 

"I'm so nervous, man." 

"So am I," said Jim, brushing his fingertips on his Guide's cheek. 

"I can't believe we're gonna get married." 

"Blair, I'm so sorry I can't give you the wedding you deserve with your traditions, family and friends," said Jim, looking at his bare feet. 

"Jim, you're all that I need, and as long as I've got you, nothing else matters," said Blair, cupping his Sentinel's hand and kissing it softly. "It'll be the best ceremony I could have dreamed of. And you wanna know why?" 

"Yes," whispered Jim. 

"'Cause you are here, with me." Blair rose up on his toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. 

Jim closed his arms around his Guide's back and pulled him closer to his body. Moaning, Blair slipped his arms around the older man's neck, and parted his lips. Honoring the invitation, Jim slipped his tongue into the welcoming warmth, tasting every bit of his partner's mouth. 

Eventually, they broke apart to breathe. 

"I love you, Jim. No matter what people think, say or do, and no matter what happens. Never forget that," said Blair, releasing his grip on Jim. 

"I love you, too, Blair." 

* * *

The women were in fact priestesses, and they finally approached them. 

"You can go with them, Chief." 

"Okay," said Blair hesitantly. 

Three of the women escorted Blair into a hut, and the other three led Jim into a different hut. They were bathed with natural soap made by the Chopecs from Hibiscus, Mango, Passion Flower, Yarakopi, Palulu and Popokaytongo, as was the Chopec custom. 

//I'm sure my Blair'll want to bring some of that stuff home,// thought Jim, smiling. // _My_ Blair... oh yeah, Ellison, definitely territorial over here.// 

The bathing complete, the women gave them local clothes consisting only of a loincloth to hide their genitals. The Sentinel and his Guide put on the loincloths and waited for the next step ... the body painting. 

The women took three different bowls containing paints ... black, red and white. They drew black lines on the chests and backs of each man, and small red circles and other signs on their stomachs. The biceps and forearms were decorated with black-painted bracelets. Finally, they drew white points on the lovers' cheeks and foreheads and a white line crossing their lips diagonally. 

The paintings that Jim and Blair now wore were completely different from the ones the Chopecs usually wore. These symbols were ceremonial paintings that represented the bonding ritual. 

When the two men were ready, the women left the huts. At that same moment, drums echoed outside and the Chopecs started to sing. 

After a couple of minutes, one of the women came back, took Blair by the hand and led him outside where Jim was waiting. 

When the Sentinel saw his Guide, his breath caught in his throat. "God, Chief, you're beautiful," gasped Jim. 

Blair smiled and his heartbeat sped up. He was unable to speak, mesmerized by the vision in front of him ... Jim looked like a warrior, a true Sentinel. His body was strong, hard, painted and glistening in the moonlight. He looked so powerful and bestial. Finally, Blair managed to form a sentence. "Man, you look so primitive." 

Jim raised an eyebrow questioningly and took a step toward Blair. 

"Uh, no. That ... that's not what I meant. I, uh...." said Blair, blushing vividly. 

"Really?" asked Jim smiling. He leaned forward and brushed his lips on his Guide's. 

"Really. I meant ... you look like a warrior. You look so powerful, man. I'm speechless," said Blair, sliding his fingertips along Jim's jaw. 

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror?" asked Jim, his voice sounding like a husky groan. "I'll have to put a sign on you reading: Jim Ellison's property." 

Blair burst into laugh. "Kiss me, you big brute," he said, growling and pulling his Sentinel closer. Jim took Blair's mouth feverishly, devouring him, tongues dancing and fighting. The kiss went on and on for what seemed an eternity. 

* * *

"Um, um," coughed the Elder who had just joined them. 

Jim and Blair broke apart and looked at the old man. The Elder motioned them to follow him to a fire surrounded with bowls. They did as they were asked, and sat down next to one another, holding each other's hand. 

//He is so beautiful. And he is mine,// thought Jim, watching the flames dance on Blair's body and on his loose curls. 

The Elder closed his eyes and started to pray. The Chopecs around them stopped singing, knelt, and joined him in his prayers. 

"What is he doing?" asked Blair Sentinel soft. 

"He's imploring the Gods to protect us and guide us through our journey," answered Jim, squeezing his Guide's hand. 

"What do we gotta do?" 

"Nothing for the moment, Chief. Just wait for the prayers to be over." 

Blair kept staring at his Sentinel enchanted. He had never felt like this before, it was surreal, magical, bewitching. Jim looked twice his size, even stronger and it was like he belonged here in the jungle. 

After ten minutes of prayers, the Elder took a bowl and gave it to Blair. The anthropologist took it and drank, then held it to his Sentinel. Jim took the bowl and drank too. He put it down and held Blair's hand again. The Elder took another bowl and threw some flowers into the fire. It turned green, then blue, and leapt to the sky. The flames were almost five feet high. 

"Man," gasped Blair. "That's just like in my vision." 

Jim didn't say anything, he just kept staring at his lover, entranced by the colors dancing on his beloved's body, but careful not to zone out. 

Suddenly, Blair started to feel a little dizzy, warmth invaded his body and his cock hardened. "Jim," he murmured, nodding to his loincloth-clad erection. 

The detective blushed and felt his erection growing. "That's the potion you just drank," answered Jim, nodding toward the bowl the Elder had given them before. "Oh, no, no, no, man. This is so not the potion. I don't need anything to get horny, Jim. You're all that I need." 

"Chief, c'mon," said Jim, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't like having an audience when he was sporting an erection. 

"I can't help myself, man. I just wanna jump you like crazy." 

Jim felt his cock throb in his loincloth and he glanced down at Blair's crotch .... yes, the young man was definitely hard. But before Jim could say something, the Elder picked up another bowl and slipped his index finger into the black mixture. He traced some signs on the Sentinel's forehead, linking the white points together, then did the same on the Shaman's. 

The locals started to sing again and the Elder began the ceremony, the prayers now over. He picked up some powder and herbs from different bowls, and threw them again into the fire that danced even higher. Then he started to sing with the members of the tribe. Suddenly, the singing stopped and the Elder looked at the Sentinel and his Guide and talked to them. 

Blair listened to what the old man was saying and tried to translate the Quechua. "I can make out pitina, that means knife and yahuar ... uh ... blood," said Blair, staring at his lover. 

"It's the blood ritual, Chief," said Jim. 

"The blood ritual?" 

"Uh huh. We have to mix our blood together to become a single human spirit. You'll be a part of me, and I'll be a part of you." 

Blair swallowed hard, and his heartbeat sped up. He felt a lump in his throat as memory of Jim's shooting flashed in his head. He had thought that he was going to lose him when the detective had been shot by Zuco's man ... Blair had never been so afraid in his entire life. 

The Elder finished explaining the ritual, took a knife and gave it to Jim. The Sentinel took it and cut a small incision on his chest, above his heart. Then, he held the knife to Blair. 

Blair stared at Jim, then at the knife. 

"Chief, you don't have to do it if you don't want to," said Jim, nodding to the knife in his hand. 

"Yes, I do," said Blair, taking the knife and cutting a small incision above his own heart. 

Jim slid his fingers into the blood on his chest and pressed his blood-covered fingers to his lover's torso. He traced a tribal sign just above the cut on Blair's heart ... the symbol consisted of a small circle with a point in the middle, sliced in two diagonally by a wave. 

"You're the center of my universe, my soul mate, my other half," said Jim. 

Blair felt shivers run down his spine. He did the same as Jim, sliding his shaking fingers into his own blood and tracing the same tribal sign on his Sentinel's chest, right above his heart. 

"You're the center of my universe, my soul mate, my other half," repeated Blair. 

The Elder took the knife back and talked again, throwing new powder into the fire that turned white. Two Chopec women came to the fire and tossed fruits into the flames. Two men replaced them and deposited some fish next to the fruits. The Elder placed a hand on Jim's head, the other on Blair's head and started to talk again. The grad student looked at him and tried to understand what the old man was saying. 

"Uh, maqui ... hand and shihui ... loop?" asked Blair to his Sentinel. 

"Ring," corrected Jim, smiling tenderly. "He wants the wedding rings, Chief." 

"Oh, right. Uh, here," said Blair, taking the rings from his ring finger and giving them to the Elder. 

"I asked him to add the ring exchange," whispered Jim softly. "It's not really a Chopec custom as you would guess." 

"I love you," whispered Blair. 

"Love you, too," answered Jim. 

The Elder held the rings and prayed silently for a couple of minutes. Then, he talked to Jim. 

"Can Sentinel Shaman cusa cuyana pai?" asked the Elder. 

"Ari," answered Jim, taking one of the rings from the Elder's hands and placing it on Blair's ring finger. 

Blair's mouth fell open wide and his breath caught in his throat. "What ... What did he say?" 

"He asked me if I wanted to take you as my husband and love you forever. And I said yes," answered Jim. Then, he leaned back and slid his thumb across Blair's hand. 

"Can Shaman Sentinel cusa cuyana pai?" asked the Elder to Blair. 

"I do. Yes. Uh ... Ari," babbled Blair nervously, taking the other ring and placing it on Jim's ring finger. 

"uca cuyai can," said Jim, caressing his Guide's cheek. "I love you." 

"u ... uca cuyai can," repeated Blair. "I love you, too." 

"Muchanakuy pai," said the Elder. 

"Uh, I think that's the moment when we kiss," said Blair, staring into his lover's eyes. 

Jim nodded and smiled. "You're getting good at this translation thing." 

Blair grinned then bent forward and kissed his soul mate ... the other half of his soul. 

* * *

They broke apart gradually, as if in slow motion, and stared into each other's eyes. The Elder spoke again in Quechua, and Jim looked at him stunned. The old man smiled and nodded. 

The Sentinel returned his gaze to his Guide and kissed him again, feverishly this time, thrusting his tongue in and out of the younger man's mouth. Blair slipped his arms around Jim's neck and sucked on his lover's tongue desperately. 

Suddenly, Jim swept Blair onto his back, pushed him down to the ground and straddled him. He let his fingers trail down the anthropologist's biceps and forearms, then caught his wrists. Lifting Blair's arms over his head and pinning him down even more, Jim held Blair's wrists with his left hand. He glided his right hand between their bodies, down the furry chest of his lover, over the flat stomach, to slip one fingertip into Blair's bellybutton. 

Blair broke the kiss and gasped. "Jim! Jim! C'mon, man! We're not alone." 

Jim stared at Blair with eyes full of lust, pupils so dilated that they almost hid the blue, and murmured huskily, "Look around you." 

Blair moved his head from side to side, trying to see around and behind Jim's head ... alone ... they were alone. Everybody had disappeared. 

"Do you wanna know what the Elder's last words were, Chief?" asked Jim, stroking his lover's erection through the loincloth. 

"Uh huh," moaned Blair, biting his bottom lip. 

"You can consummate your relationship." 

"Argh," growled Blair, thrusting into Jim's hand. 

"Yeah," said Jim, plunging his tongue into his Guide's ear. 

"He ... here?" asked Blair, arching his back. 

"Oh yeah, here." 

"Argh," was Blair's answer. 

* * *

Jim nibbled Blair's ear and pulled on the little loops, sending shivers through his lover's body. He released the grip on his Guide's wrists and slipped his left hand between their bodies, joining the right one that was still stroking Blair's erection. 

In one nimble move, Jim ripped his Guide's loincloth in two. Blair lifted his hips slightly and Jim pulled on the discarded cloth, throwing it aside. 

Blair dug his fingernails into his lover's shoulders and bit Jim's Adam's apple, sucking hard and marking it with a bright love bite. 

Jim cupped his Guide's rock-hard penis and stroked it a couple of times. Eventually, he bit his way down Blair's chest to reach the pierced nipple. Taking the loop between his teeth, he pulled on it, matching the rhythm of his strokes. He sucked and licked the little nub, making it harden under his tongue. 

Releasing his prize, Jim suckled his way to the other nipple, breathing his lover's scent deeply, the soft chest hair tickling his sensitive skin. When he reached Blair's right nipple, the Sentinel bit it hard, making his Guide shout in pure ecstasy. 

"URGH, Jim, God!" 

Jim smiled devilishly and blew some air on the tingling nub. He slid his thumb around the crown of Blair's penis and along the slit, and the grad student bucked hard against the tormenting finger. 

Blair ran his hands down Jim's spine and cupped his ass, squeezing. The Sentinel growled and abandoned his Guide's nipple. 

Sliding along Blair's body like a snake, Jim reached the younger man's aching cock and took the head in his mouth. The anthropologist arched his back and almost lifted up from the ground. 

"Oh shit! Jim! Please," begged Blair, cupping his lover's head with both hands. Jim relaxed his throat muscles and took all of Blair's penis in his mouth. He started to make love to the hard, burning, pulsing flesh ... sucking, licking, rolling his tongue around the head, and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. 

Blair started to thrust upward frantically and Jim surrendered, letting his Guide fuck his mouth. 

Suddenly, Blair slammed harder and deeper into his lover's mouth, threw his head back and shook violently, his cock splashing his hot milky juices down Jim's throat. "JIM ... URGHHH ... Jim...." 

Jim held his Guide's cock into his mouth until the younger man rode the last waves of his orgasm. Then he let Blair's softened penis slip out of his mouth. 

* * *

Jim raised up to deposit a soft kiss on Blair's slightly parted swollen lips. When he tasted himself on his Sentinel's lips, Blair grabbed his lover by the shoulders and flipped him on his back, straddling him. 

Thrusting upward, Jim cupped his Guide's ass and squeezed his buttocks. 

Blair threw his head back and bit his bottom lip. "Want you, Jim. Want you in me," he moaned. 

"Want you too. But first, lemme take this off." Jim grabbed his lover's hand and pressed it against his cloth-covered erection. 

Blair bent forward, latched his mouth around Jim's left nipple and pulled frantically at the loincloth. Finally, he managed to undress his Sentinel without releasing the hard nub. 

Jim stroked his lover's thighs and slipped his fingers over Blair's belly. 

Grabbing Jim's right hand, Blair started sucking on his Sentinel's fingers. He licked them, slipping his tongue around and between each finger, wetting them. Finally, he let the dampened digits slide out of his mouth. 

Jim took a bowl the elder had left next to them, thinking that the Chopecs really thought about everything. Grinning, he slipped his fingers into the sticky mixture -- some natural Chopec-made lube -- and spread some on his fingers. 

He reached behind his Guide and glided his index finger between Blair's buttocks. He found the young man's body opening and pressed against it. After a couple of thrusts, the muscles gave in and Jim's index finger slipped in till the first knuckle. 

Moaning, Blair pushed back, taking more inside him. Jim started to thrust his finger in and out of his lover's body. A second finger joined its mate and the grad student rocked backwards, fucking himself on his Sentinel's fingers. 

Blair reached between his thighs and closed his fist around Jim's penis. He stroked a couple of times, then smeared the pre-cum on Jim's aching cock. 

Jim bit his bottom lip, closed his eyes and slipped his fingers out of Blair's body. 

Raising up a little on his knees, Blair slid the head of Jim's penis between his buttocks, teasing his waiting opening. He positioned himself, then lowered slowly onto his lover's cock. When the head of Jim's penis penetrated him, Blair cried out in pure bliss. He stopped and allowed his body to relax, breathing deeply. When he felt ready, he pushed down again, taking the whole length of Jim's penis inside him. Blair stopped again, enjoying the sensation of being filled and linked with the man he loved more than his own life. He reached out a hand and grabbed his own renewed erection and moaned. "Yeah." 

When Blair started to stroke himself, Jim almost came. 

The young man closed his eyes and cupped his balls with his left hand. He massaged them while quickening his strokes, milking himself. 

Jim couldn't hold on much longer. And seeing his Guide like this was too much ... Blair masturbating, his muscles taut and hard, the vein in his neck pulsing and his biceps flexing repeatedly ... his broad chest rising and falling heavily, brown nipples erect peeking out of soft hair, sweat glistening on painted skin.... 

Suddenly, Blair rose up, letting Jim's penis slip almost completely out, and slammed back down hard. He rose and fell again and again frantically on his Sentinel's cock, the tip of Jim's cock hitting his prostate. 

Grabbing Blair's hips, Jim thrust upwards desperately, matching his lover's moves. 

Their love-making was wild, hard, bestial ... and something bonded deep within each of them. 

Blair came hard, crying out his lover's name. He pumped himself frantically, his cock shooting his ivory cream on his hand and Jim's chest. His internal muscles constricted and spasmed around Jim's penis. "Jim! Ohmigod! URGHHH...." 

Jim dug his fingernails into his Guide's hips and thrust up harder and faster, over and over again. The sensation and the friction were overwhelming. Jim tumbled over the edge, releasing his seed deep inside of Blair. "ARGHH ... Blair ... mmrphh...." 

Blair fell forward onto Jim's chest. "Love you, Jim." 

"Love you too, Blair." 

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Blair lifted his nose from the crook of Jim's neck and stared into his Sentinel's eyes, grinning. "Man, look at us." 

"What?" asked Jim, sliding his fingers along Blair's spine. 

"We should take pictures," he said, motioning at the two of them with his left hand. 

"Chief, is this supposed to be a post-orgasmic epiphany? 'Cause I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about," said Jim, looking at his lover bewildered. 

"Us ... covered with mud, semen, paintings, ashes, leaves, sweat and God only knows what else. We're just a mess, man." 

"You regret it?" asked Jim sadly. 

"Not a single second," answered Blair, running his fingers feather-light down his lover's chest. "I was thinking that those pictures would be great in our photo album," he added teasingly. 

"Yeah, sure. And why not make a poster to put on the front door instead of the Red Heron one?" asked Jim, caressing Blair's sides. 

"Jim, the Red Heron's a painting." 

"Nah, Darwin, you think?" 

They laughed and Blair nested himself more comfortably on his Sentinel's body, closing his eyes. 

"Jim," said Blair seriously now. 

"Um?" 

"Thank you." 

They lay in each other's arms in front of the fire, the moon reflecting on their glistening bodies, their honeymoon only starting. 

* * *

Deep in the jungle, a black jaguar growled and a wolf howled back, answering him. 

The End! 

* * *

End Ari by Carlito: sylvia_chiaramonte@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
